It adds years to your life
by Bryn Gwyrdd
Summary: Another sequel to "In Which Lee tries to think about baseball" and even more so to "Monday morning" Very much NSFW. perhaps someday I will get around to chaptering these into one long story. In the meantime, enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters; they are the property of Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros. Television. I acknowledge gratefully the hard work of the creators of the series who brought to life characters we like so much we can't let them go.

Author's Notes: I know I should chapter these but for the time being I will post this on its own. It is a sequel to both "In Which Lee tries to think about baseball" and "Monday morning" and will make much more sense if you've read those both first. Thanks to my annoying muse who keeps suggesting funny sequel ideas to my stories even while she complains about having no ideas for her own. You know who you are.

 **It adds years to your life**

"Come in" Billy waved at Amanda to enter his office in response to her light knock.

"Here's the final report for this week, sir! It just needs Lee's initials but he said he was on his way down to talk to you anyway."

"You know Amanda, you've been here long enough to start calling me Billy"

Amanda just smiled shyly at him. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to take a chair. "Let me just have a look at this before he gets here then." He opened the folder and sped-read through the highlights of the case Scarecrow and Mrs. King had been working on that week. "This was really good work by both of you, you know" Amanda smiled again, gratefully. Billy reached the end of the report and glanced at the receipts stapled to the inside cover. "Lee's tux wasn't salvageable then?"

Amanda chuckled. "Not the jacket anyway. Using it to disarm a man with a sword kind of took its toll on it"

"Well, better the jacket than the Finnish Ambassador."

Billy tossed the folder on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"So with that wrapped up, I guess you and Lee are free this weekend. Any plans?"

Amanda's face softened and a sparkle came into her eye. "A few, sir." She caught his raised brow and chuckled. "A few, _Billy._ Noting is firmed up yet but with Mother and the boys awayvisiting my aunt, I have the house and the whole week to myself."

Billy grinned and leaned forward to ask in a confiding tone "Spending it with anyone?"

Her smile broadened and a pretty blush rose in her cheeks. "Hoping to sir, but I'll have to see if he's available first."

"Is this someone new in your life then?"

"Oh well, I've known him for a few years, but we've only just started to see each other really."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Amanda" Billy said, sincerely. He really was happy for her, he could see from the look on her face that this new man must be someone pretty special to her, but in his heart he was a little disappointed that Lee may have missed his opportunity to go further in his relationship with his partner. "Has Scarecrow met this lucky man?"

Amanda chuckled again. "Oh no. I keep Scarecrow and this guy very separate." Billy cocked an eye at her inquiringly and she laughed. "Let's just say Scarecrow tends to…"

"What?" said Lee's voice from the doorway. He was looking at her through narrowed eyes as he dropped into the chair beside hers.

"Tends to run security checks on guys I date" Amanda finished her sentence.

"Well, to be fair, your track record is a bit spotty if I don't help you out now and again. Let's start with Squires, Chamberlain, and Jordan to name just a few."

"Hey!" protested Amanda. "Only one of those guys was a crook!"

"No the other two just almost got you killed or landed you in jail"

"And it's so much better when you're helping? Two words, Stetson: The Grabber"

"Touché" Lee held his hands up in surrender. The two of them grinned at each other, clearly enjoying the verbal sparring.

Billy had been enjoying it as well, still wondering how long it was going to take these two to figure out they should be together.

"So Lee" he began, noticing it took a second for Lee to move his gaze from Amanda back to him. "Amanda was just saying she has plans now that you're both free for the weekend. How about you?"

Lee relaxed back in the chair and grinned "Oh, I imagine I can find some trouble to get into this weekend, as long as I don't get any phone calls from my boss." Billy stifled a chuckle, remembering a few weeks before when he had phoned Lee on a Sunday morning only to end up listening to the argument that had ensued with Lee's amour of the week.

"Oh that reminds me" Amanda suddenly piped up. "You had a call earlier from that girl."

Lee turned to her with a stunned expression "What girl?"

"That French girl from a few weeks ago, Marie. The one I said was probably going to feed you cake?"

Billy choked back the burst of laughter bubbling up in his chest, trying to cover it with a cough. He could see Lee's jaw dropping as Amanda rambled on.

"She was really annoyed when I answered your phone, and she got really snippy when I told her my name, but when I said I just worked with you she seemed to get a bit calmer and then she said I should tell you all her housemates are away this weekend if you wanted to call her." Amanda finished off the long sentence with a bright smile. Billy could see that Lee had his lips pressed together, the dimples in his cheeks telling the story of how hard he was trying not to laugh.

"Scarecrow, isn't that the girl who was there when I called you last time?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, have you talked to her, sir?" Amanda leaned towards his desk and went on in a confiding tone, " I never got to meet her and then I had the impression Lee wasn't seeing her again. But it sounds like she's pretty hot to see you again, Lee, if you're interested."

By this time Lee had dropped his head in his hands and was shaking silently with laughter. Billy was not much more under control but he could see Amanda's eyes sparkling with merriment. He wondered if Lee had confessed the accidental slip he'd made on the phone that day, or if she was just enjoying teasing him about his love life. It had to be the latter he decided. No matter how good a friend she was, Lee would surely not have told Amanda he called another woman by her name?

Amanda stood up and headed for the office door. "Well, I'm going to wrap up the last bit of paperwork and head out. Have a good weekend you two!"

Lee managed to choke out "You too" and wave as she left. Billy had to ask. "Does she know? About what happened last time you had a date with Marie?"

Lee didn't really answer; he just rolled his eyes at Billy and started to laugh again. When he finally got back under control, he got to his feet and headed for the door. "Looks like I've got a call to return and weekend plans to make."

"Lee? You did say she wasn't the spook from the French Embassy right? You're not going to compromise your clearance with this one?"

Lee grinned. "Nope. I checked her background myself. There's no problem."

"And what about Amanda's new guy? Has Scarecrow done a background check on him as well?" Billy couldn't help chuckling at how well Amanda knew how her partner would react to a new man in her life.

Lee cocked an eyebrow at him. "Of course he did. New guy is clean as a whistle."

"So who is he?"

"Now that's need to know, Billy. Amanda should get to have some secrets." Lee winked as he left.

"Except from you apparently" Billy called after him.

Lee just waved without looking back. "Have a good weekend, Billy!" He could hear Billy laughing all the way across the bullpen.

Francine walked across the room and paused in Billy's doorway. "He and Amanda both look nauseatingly chipper. What was all that about?"

"They both have hot dates lined up for the weekend apparently. How about you Francine? Anything about your love life you want to share with me?" Billy smiled as Francine gave a very unladylike snort and headed back to her desk.

Amanda walked into her kitchen a few hours later, arms full of grocery bags, not at all surprised to find Lee sitting at the island, sipping a glass of wine and reading the paper.

"Bonjour, mon petit chou" he stood to greet her and take the bags from her. He carried them to the counter before turning to take her in his arms.

"Mmmmm. I could get used to this really fast" moaned Amanda against his lips.

"Really?" she felt him smile even though his lips never left hers.

"Oh yeah, the boys always complain like crazy when I make them help with the groceries." She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up, although Lee's hands were already doing things to distract her.

"You are a brat, you know." He leaned back, to look at her with his head cocked to one side, cheeks dimpled in the grin he knew made her crazy. "And you are going to kill Billy if you keep this up. I thought he was going to pass out, he was laughing so hard after you left this afternoon."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. Laughing is good for you. He'll live much longer if I keep this up."

Lee leaned in to nuzzle her neck, nibbling at the spot by her pulse point that was fluttering so delightfully. "Speaking of keeping things up…" he began.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed?" Amanda's voice had become noticeably huskier as her hand slid down his chest and along the front of his bulging jeans before goosing him in the crotch while her other hand got busy hauling his shirt out of his waistband.

Lee groaned and brought his face up to hers, taking her mouth with his, his tongue plunging between her parted lips while his hands raced their way under her t-shirt to touch her burning skin before pulling off her shirt entirely. Amanda's hands were now equally busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once she had it undone, she pulled her lips from his to lean in and begin licking and kissing her way across his exposed chest. He groaned as she took a nipple in her mouth and tugged gently at it with her teeth. "Everyone is really gone right? No interruptions? No mother, no kids, no phone calls?"

"No chance" gasped Amanda as his hands found their way into her now open jeans and his fingers slid into her silk panties to begin their magic. "Lee. Bedroom. Now"

He didn't need to be told twice. Slipping his hands back out of her pants, and smiling at the groan of disappointment that brought from her, Lee tightened his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, leaning down to kiss him as he turned to carry her upstairs. They didn't make it up the stairs, Lee becoming distracted by the breasts that had slipped out of Amanda's lacy black brassiere that he had undone as he walked. He paused half way to set her down gently on the steps and pull it off completely. "I just can't decide if I prefer finding you're wearing a sexy bra or no bra at all" he murmured as his lips traced along the side of one breast before taking a hardened nipple on his mouth and beginning to suckle to gently. Amanda moaned and arched her back to bring herself closer to his body and his mouth. Her hands tugged at his belt, trying to undo it. Lee finally leaned back, standing up to finish that job and pull his jeans and boxers off, as she raced to slide her own jeans down her long legs, frantically kicking them out of the way. He had every intention of picking her up and heading for the bedroom, but when he say her laying naked on the stairs, licking her lips in anticipation as she gazed up at him, he couldn't wait and swooped down back down to cover her body with his, sliding deep inside her wet warmth.

"I love how you're always so wet for me" he growled in her ear.

"Oh God, always for you. I've been thinking about this all afternoon." she moaned arching her back. She clenched her internal muscles around him and discovered how extremely pleasurable this position on the stairs was as she began to rock against him. Her eyes flew open and met his, startling him as he recognized the inky blackness in them that told him she was already about to come. He ran his left hand down her side to the ticklish spot of her belly which she had showed him was like an erogenous pressure point for her. A fleeting thought he couldn't quite grasp flickered through his mind and was gone. "Lee" she moaned his name as her head fell back against his arm and her body began to buck against his with the violence of her orgasm.

He held her while she climaxed, riveted by the dreamy expression on her face as she crested and began to come back to earth, almost boneless in his arms. When she finally opened her eyes again, it was to find him grinning down at her, still sheathed in her and a glint of merriment in his eyes.

"What?" she smiled at up him sleepily

"I'll have what she's having" he said, leaning in to nibble her earlobe.

Amanda began to laugh along with him as she recognized the movie quote and as her body shuddered with the giggles, he leaned back to look in her eyes and began to slide in and out of her slowly. She watched as the glint of humour was slowly replaced with a glaze of passion and his hazel eyes turned tawny. She felt her own arousal increasing again and increased her own motions to match his thrusts, finally wrapping her legs around his hips as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her tight against him as they went over the edge together, calling each other's name.

It was several minutes later when they had finally made it to the bedroom and were enjoying just being in each other's arms when Amanda suddenly sat up, emitting a tiny noise of annoyance.

"What?" Lee groaned, reaching up to pull her back down.

"I just remembered there was ice cream in those grocery bags and they're still sitting on the counter." She struggled to get up out of his arms but he simply rolled her onto her back and then pushed himself off the bed.

"I'll be right back". She smiled appreciatively at the sight of his bare backside jogging towards the door and then she could hear him running lightly down the stairs, two at a time. A few minutes later, he reappeared, carrying a bowl full of slightly melted ice cream and two spoons. He stepped up onto the bed and sat down cross legged beside her. She chuckled and pulled herself up to lean against the pillows, reaching to take a spoon and dig into the bowl.

"We're going to ruin our dinner" she teased him.

Lee put a mouthful of ice cream into this mouth and then pulled out the spoon suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at Amanda as he did so. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to work up an appetite for dinner somehow. Or this could be dinner."

"You sound like Philip and Jamie" she chuckled and reached for another spoonful.

"Well someone got me thinking about cake all afternoon and this is just going to have be the substitute for now." He grinned down at her and she lifted a brow in a silent question. "You know Billy's going to ask about my weekend with Marie on Monday and I have no idea how I'll get through it without dying laughing."

Amanda grinned back at him. "I'll interrupt and protect you with a black belt confuse-a-thon."

"I wouldn't need a black belt confuse-a-thon if you'd been able to control yourself this afternoon", he reached over to put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and smiled appreciatively as she pulled it back out slowly, looking up at him through lowered lashes. The demureness of the look was ruined by the way she let her tongue roll around the spoon in a manner suggesting she was having wicked thoughts about something else entirely.

"Like I said, laughing adds years to your life. I'm doing him a favour, counteracting all those donuts he sneaks at work that Jeannie doesn't know about."

Lee scraped out the last of the ice cream and leaned over her to drop the empty bowl on the bedside table and then lay back down on top of her, leaning on his elbows on either side of her. She shimmied down the pillows until she was they were face to face again and put her arms around his neck to bring him in a long satisfying kiss. They lay like that for some time, hands slowly exploring and memorizing, lips and tongues licking and nibbling as they each imprinted on the scent and texture of the other's body. Eventually Lee felt Amanda drifting off into a light sleep and rolled onto his side to collect her in his arms. As she snuggled into his chest, he allowed one hand to drift down her body, caressing her rib cage and sliding around her hip bone until his thumb was left making lazy circles on the soft skin just above her pelvic bone. When she shivered with desire even as she dozed, he remembered that fleeting thought he'd had earlier on the stairs and mentally paused to try and tease it back from his subconscious. Finally it came to him, that moment of wondering if all women could be brought to almost instant orgasm by being tickled at just the right moment. As he drifted off into sleep himself, he smiled, thinking about how he was never going to find out and how he really didn't care.

Lee was leaning back, legs stretched out in front of him, eyes closed in Billy's office waiting for his boss to come back to start the Monday morning meeting. He opened them halfway when he heard Billy chuckling in the doorway. "I take it you had a good weekend, Scarecrow?"

Lee grinned at him lazily. "Excellent, Billy. Excellent."

Amanda was the next to appear at the office door. "Good morning Sir! Good morning Lee!" Lee smiled up at her. She was dressed casually in jeans with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and no makeup and although she was beaming with her usual good humour, there were telltale smudges of tiredness under her eyes, although only Lee knew exactly why she was so tired.

"Weekend not quite over, Amanda?" he asked gesturing to her clothes, already knowing her answer since he had dressed with her that morning.

"Oh no! I just promised Agnes I'd help her move some files back and forth between the Q Bureau vault and the research section so I figured I'd better dress for it. In fact, sir, I wasn't going to stay for the meeting if that's alright, I'm just going to head down there now, unless you need me."

"I hate to say this Amanda, but are you feeling ok? You seem a little pale this morning" asked Billy, real concern in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine. I just had a really active weekend and without mascara, I always look like death warmed over." She smiled at him, appreciative of his concern for her.

"Hardly that, Amanda" said Lee, in an amused tone. She beamed at him, appreciating the implied compliment.

It was at that moment that Francine entered the office. It was well known that Francine was neither a morning person nor a Monday person, so she greeted Amanda's cheerful "Good morning" with a sound approaching a growl. She took a moment to look Amanda up and down, taking in her dressed-down look before remarking cattily "I assume you had a good weekend Amanda? You look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet."

Lee and Billy's jaws dropped in unison at Francine's comment. Lee started to straighten up to come to Amanda's defence, but then to the amazement of everyone in the room, Amanda pushed off from where she'd been leaning against the window, and said "Something very like that, Francine." She paused and returned the up-and-down glance Francine had given her seconds before, taking in every inch of her perfectly dressed and coiffed co-worker and then added "And it's so very obvious you were not." Then she leaned forward, patted Francine's arm and said in a sweetly sympathetic voice "Sorry about your luck" before turning and walking out of the room.

It was Francine's turn to stand slack-jawed. She looked over at Lee and Billy with a stunned expression. "Was I just…? Did she just….?"

It was Lee who managed to answer "Yes you were! And yes she did!" before both he and Billy gave way to uncontrollable laughter. Francine stared at them for a moment before a huge smile came across her face. "Well, well, well! I'm liking this new Amanda! I'm going to go get some of my good chocolate stash and track her down to get all the details about her dirty weekend!" She turned and tore out of the office, following Amanda across the bullpen.

It was Lee who recovered first, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before saying "If Amanda is right about laughing making you live longer, I may live to a hundred after that."

"I cannot wait to tell Jeannie that one over dinner tonight." Billy was still wheezing. "I never used to have this many good stories to tell her before Amanda came into our lives."

Lee smiled over at his boss, thinking how much he was looking forward to repeating that comment back to Amanda later. "Yeah, she's something isn't she? Like I told you years ago Billy, you can't underestimate the American housewife" and then sat back and watched as Billy collapsed in giggles again.


End file.
